


Reunion

by Donotquestionme



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotquestionme/pseuds/Donotquestionme
Summary: A take on the reunion between Eddie and his other at the end of Venom 2016 Issue 6.  Eddie and his other have been separated for years. Now Eddie finds himself with the choice of continuing the new life he's made for himself, or rejoining with the Venom symbiote. In the end, the answer couldn't be more obvious.





	Reunion

It was in there. Eddie could feel it. The way he could always feel its presence, no matter how long they’d been separated, or how far apart they were. That tickle in his throat. That pull at his brain like a thin but unbreakable thread that could stretch across all existence and never snap. The bond between him and what lay on the other side of that door.

His symbiote.

His darling.

He’d called it that in the helicopter when he’d first seen it. The first time in so long and those were the words that passed his lips. “My darling.”

He’d never called it that before, and yet in that moment there are been no word more perfect, more fitting. And even now, it resonated with such total truth. A rightness and certainly that Eddie Brock rarely felt about anything in his life. But the last thing Eddie Brock felt right now was certain.

It had been so long. Never long enough that he’d forgotten, of course. Never long enough that he didn’t still lay awake at night and long for the feeling of being so utterly whole and complete. Feeling his other everywhere in and around him, their forms merging and mingling down to each individual cell. Every atom twisting and entwining in an endless chorus of “Us. Us. Us.”

There had been others. Toxin. Anti-Venom. There had been a bond there, of course. He’d been Toxin. He’d been Anti-Venom. But never the way he’d been Venom. It had been a bond, a symbiosis, but it had never been…

It was obvious though, wasn’t it? What it had never been with any other. What had been with  _his_  other. And yet Eddie could not bring himself to admit the word itself. Too dangerous. Too fragile and much too sharp when shattered.

And it had been so long.

Eddie had heard about Flash Thompson. Everything he and Eddie’s other had accomplished. His other had apparently be very healthy. Very happy. Flash had been good for it. They’d been good for each other. Not an echo chamber of dubious morality that bounced poisonous thoughts back and forth, so desperate to agree that it would ignore anything but its own sound, until the reverberations drowned out anything else. But Flash was a partner and a friend. A teammate. Theirs was a bond of trust, of friendship, but it still wasn’t what he and his other had had. It still wasn’t…

Eddie was afraid. Afraid of so many things. Afraid of what he’d find if he went into that room. Afraid that his other would reject him. Afraid that it wouldn’t. Afraid of what he’d lose if he did what he was thinking of doing. Afraid of what he’d gain. Afraid of the past repeating itself. Afraid of a future that couldn’t be predicted.

He would lose the life he had now. That was without question. He’d be on the run again. No stability. No teammates. Any amount of trust he’d garnered with anyone at the FBI would be wiped out in a instant. He’d lose everything he’d gained in the years since he’d been Venom. He could turn around now. Continue the life he’d eked out for himself here. Maybe someday he could find a way to be a good man. Maybe even a respectable man.

And yet…

He would always lie awake at night, dreaming of what was separated from him now by only a wall and a sheet of glass. He would yearn in his heart for that part of himself he’d never even known was missing until that fateful day at the altar of Our Lady of Saints (he’d called it ‘Our Lady of Sorrows’ once, by mistake. Maybe that was fitting).

But there were ways he could be less empty. Ways not to be alone. It couldn’t only be for that. And it wasn’t.

Because, even deeper than the longing for completeness, the fear of loneliness, there was also a joy.

The joy of hands held in a dark theater. The joy of feeling his other light up when he gave it gifts. The joy of days and night spent together in a contented bliss not driven by hatred or revenge, but just a desire to exist and be together.

Eddie Brock missed being Venom. Missed being whole. Missed it all. But, more than anything…he missed…his darling.

The way it would get so excited. The way it marveled at new experiences on Earth. The way everything seemed to fascinate it. Its childlike joy and wonder. The way it would hold him close at night and just let him feel what it felt. Its joy, its sorrow, its curiosity, even its anger and fear. Eddie missed every single thing about his other.

It was obvious then, wasn’t it? Any debating, in the end, was pointless. From the moment he’d laid eyes on it again, Eddie had always known in his heart the way this day would end for him.

The agent guarding the door, Gibbons, wasn’t keen on letting Eddie anywhere near the symbiote. Eddie couldn’t blame him. His fears were entirely grounded and, if Eddie had anything to say about it, would soon be confirmed.

“C’mon. I just want to see it,” Eddie lied. It didn’t even sound convincing to him. He used to be good at lying.

“If you wanted to see it, why weren’t you around for the take down?” Gibbons asked.

“Spider-Man made me take cover.” Eddie insisted. “Besides, I couldn’t be there when it got betrayed or it might not trust me.”

“Trust you?” Gibbons scoffed. “Hilarious. Nobody around here trusts you. I didn’t think you cared about that.”

It took only an instant for Eddie to get Gibbons in a choke hold and only a few moments for Gibbons to lose consciousness. For all they talked about not trusting him, these FBI suits were easy enough to catch off guard.

Eddie dropped Gibbons’ unconscious form to the floor unceremoniously.  No turning back now. Not that he could have once Gibbons told him they were going to ship his other into space somewhere, anyway. As of this moment, Eddie Brock was back to being a fugitive, no matter what happened on the other side of the door.

But that wasn’t why his heart was racing. So close now the tingle of the bond was a full on vibration, reverberating through him. It was  _so close_  now. But what if it didn’t want him anymore? After everything he’d done he wouldn’t blame it. What if it wanted to be with Flash? What if it was disgusted by the very sight of him? What if? What if?

Eddie knew his other knew he was there. He could feel the churning of uncertainty in both their minds.  He opened the door.

And in that moment, all time might have stopped. The infinite turning of the universe might have ground to an utter halt when Eddie laid eyes on it.

That beautiful swirling vortex of black ink, shifting and churning like a radiant ocean, pitch black like the night sky. An endless and infinite void broken up by two bright, white eyes, also shifting endlessly. Staring him down.

His other. His darling.

His love.

And there was the word. The word that had burned at the tip of his tongue for so long, held back by fear. A fear of pain and loss. Of giving too much and losing it all. But there was truly no other word but love. A love that had been strained and torn and scattered but never truly broken. A love that burned so bright that even the years of separation could do nothing to quell the flame.

“H…hey,” Eddie said, voice sounding so flat, so insignificant compared to the emotion he wanted to express. The feeling burning within him.

“Sorry…it took so long,” he continued. “Traffic…was terrible.”

He lay his hand against the glass containment unit his other was being held in, trying in vain to steady his trembling.

His other pressed tendrils to its side of the glass. A silent acknowledgement. An acceptance. In that moment, Eddie Brock had never been more certain of anything.

Reeling back, he slammed his fist against the glass. It was strong. Not quite bulletproof but not far from it. Trying to punch through it with his bare fists was probably foolish, too, but the idea of waiting even the time it took to find something more suitable to be reunited was unbearable.

A second punch cracked the glass. Eddie could feel the bones in his hand cracking as well, but he didn’t care. His other did what it could from the other side as well, seeping into the cracks and widening them.

A third hit bloodied the side of the containment unit but again Eddie didn’t care. Couldn’t care. Not when he was so close. When  _they_  were so close.

If the fourth hit completely shattered Eddie’s hand, he couldn’t have said, because in that moment it was the furthest thing from his mind. Because it had shattered the glass.

It took only an instant for his other to spring forward and latch onto him. It flowed up his arm, sinking into his skin and enveloping him.

It was so different than Toxin. So different than Anti-Venom. It was beyond all words.

Eddie always found it funny. He was a man who had dedicated his life to words. To crafting sentences. To finding a way to describe and explain even the most abstract of concepts in written language. And yet so often his other left him speechless. There were no words because there needed to be none. Because their could be none.

Eddie just opened his mind and felt and let his other feel and his other did the same. Tears poured down their shared face. Joy and relief and fear and excitement and longing and hope all melding and churning in an indescribable cacophony of emotion.

When they did speak, it was as one, as Venom.

“ **Missed you so much. Missed _us_.** ”

“ ** _WE_  ARE BACK!**”

**Author's Note:**

> No betas we die like men. Entirely written in about an hour because otherwise I'll lose motivation.


End file.
